Misty (anime)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Misty |jname=カスミ |tmname=Kasumi |slogan=no |image=Misty SM.png |size=150px |caption=Art from the |age=yes |years=10 (as of EP003) |colors=yes |eyes=Viridian |hair=Orange |gender=Female |hometown=Cerulean City |region=Kanto |relatives= , Violet, and (sisters) |trainer=yes |trainerclass= , Gym Leader |game=counterpart |counterpart=Misty |leader=yes |gym=Cerulean Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Cascade Badge Cascade Badge |anime=yes |epnum=EP001 |epname=Pokémon - I Choose You! |enva=Rachael Lillis (EP001 - AG134) Michele Knotz (MoMP - present) |java=Mayumi Iizuka }} Misty (Japanese: カスミ Kasumi) is an aspiring Water Pokémon Master and a former of . She is also the Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym, handing out the to s who defeat her. She specializes in . Misty journeyed with Ash through Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto, sharpening her skills as a Water-type Trainer along the way. Eventually, she decided to return home to preside over her family's Gym. In the anime History Pre-series Not much is known about Misty's early childhood other than her technically being one of the Gym Leaders alongside the three sisters. When she was very young, an encounter with a at the Cerulean Gym led to her being frightened of them. In No Big Woop!, it was revealed that Misty used to play the tambourine as a toddler. Misty often received hand-me-down toys and clothes from her older sisters, who seemed to have been favored in their family, as seen during flashbacks in Princess vs. Princess. Bullying and exclusion by her sisters led Misty to leave home and effectively leave her sisters as the Gym Leaders prior to Pokémon, I Choose You!, choosing to prove herself as a Pokémon Master. Original series Misty debuted in Pokémon, I Choose You!, fishing in a nearby river on . As her fishing rod snagged something, she managed to pull out not a Pokémon, but and his injured , who were being chased by a flock of . After pointing Ash in the direction of the nearest Pokémon Center, the one in Viridian City, he borrowed her bicycle, saying that he would return it someday. In Pokémon Emergency!, Misty appeared in the Pokémon Center after Ash dropped off his Pikachu, holding her charred bike and demanding a new one right away. She continued following Ash as he headed for Pewter City, telling him in Showdown in Pewter City that she would continue following him until she was paid back for the bike. Consequently, Misty traveled around the Kanto region, the Orange Archipelago, and the Johto region with Ash. Earlier in the series, she mentioned getting her bicycle replaced several times. By the end of the Indigo League, however, Misty seemed to have forgotten about the bicycle, indicating that her real reason for following along with Ash was that she simply wanted to remain with her friends. While traveling with Ash, Misty often acted as his coach in Pokémon battles. Ash and Misty were later joined by , from Showdown in Pewter City to Poké Ball Peril and again from the end of The Rivalry Revival to the end of the original series, and from The Lost Lapras to The Rivalry Revival. When she and Brock were both traveling with Ash, Misty would pull Brock away by his ear when he approached a beautiful woman. This began in The Bridge Bike Gang and Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, and became far more frequent while they were in Johto. In The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, Misty challenged Ash to a Gym battle after her sisters at the Cerulean Gym nearly gave Ash a without a battle and to prove she was as good a Pokémon Trainer as her sisters. Ash and Misty each defeated one Pokémon, but interrupted the match when they tried to steal the Gym's Water Pokémon. Misty's sisters awarded Ash a Badge when Pikachu saved the Gym with its , over Misty's objections. In Tentacool & Tentacruel, while waiting for the next ferry to the mainland, Misty saw a large group of and a attacking Porta Vista after human activity destroyed their homes. She convinced the Tentacool and Tentacruel to stop attacking the port, and the humans would no longer occupy Tentacool and Tentacruel's homes in the reef, and caught a as well. Misty became the first main character to look after a baby Pokemon in Who Gets to Keep Togepi? when the egg that Ash had found in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon hatches into a . It imprinted on Misty as its mother when she became the first thing it saw, even after Ash won a tournament to decide who got to keep it. Misty would carry Togepi around without a Poké Ball for the rest of the series. In Misty Meets Her Match, Misty was given a chance to stay in the Orange Islands when Rudy, the Gym Leader on Trovita Island, offered to let her stay with him. Misty considered the offer, but she ultimately chose to keep traveling with Ash, and supported him in his battle against Rudy. In Hook, Line, and Stinker, Misty competed in the annual Seaking Catching Day. After Misty and Andreas both caught that weighed 55 kg., Misty and Andreas battled each other in order to break the tie. Misty won the competition after her defeated Andreas' . Misty participated in the Whirl Cup alongside Ash from Octillery the Outcast to The Perfect Match!. She defeated Ash in the second round and made it to the best eight of the competition before she narrowly lost to Trinity. In Gotta Catch Ya Later!, Misty returned to the Viridian City Pokémon Center and learned that her bicycle was repaired by the city's Nurse Joy. Misty was shown to be sad that she no longer had the convenient excuse to travel with Ash — especially when she saw that Ash hadn't learned that and had assumed she followed him because of her bike. In addition, her sisters , , and Violet, called Misty at this time to tell her they were going on a world tour, and needed her to return to Cerulean and watch the Gym in their absence. However, Misty saw how Ash truly cared for her when he saved her from a trio of Pokémon gangsters. Misty wanted to stay with Ash, but felt it was her responsibility to take over the Gym, which would be shut down if it was left unattended. Upon the return of her sisters, Misty remained the sole Cerulean Gym Leader. Since their return, only Daisy appears to spend any significant amount of time at the Gym. While working in the Gym, Misty sometimes receives help from Tracey when he is either visiting or running an errand for . Misty was first mentioned by Ash in Tree's a Crowd. She reappeared from The Princess and the Togepi to A Togepi Mirage!, where she met up with Ash and Brock again, along with meeting and Max for the first time. In A Togepi Mirage, her Togepi evolved into a Togetic and helped defend the Togepi Paradise. Towards the end of the episode, Togetic decided to stay with the other Togepi to protect them, sharing one last tearful moment with Misty. She made a cameo appearance in both Saved by the Beldum and Shocks and Bonds, where she was shown watching Ash competing in the Ever Grande Conference. She also made three more appearances in this series; from The Scheme Team to A Real Cleffa-Hanger, as well as The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. She later appeared in flashbacks in Gathering the Gang of Four. She was mentioned by Ash in the English dub of Jirachi: Wish Maker. It was revealed in Cerulean Blues that Misty feared , having climbed into one's mouth as a baby, and that she doubted her own ability to run Cerulean Gym alone. It wasn't until she selflessly protected her from a assault that she was not only able to conquer her fears but regain the confidence to run the Gym with a now obedient Gyarados. Misty never physically appeared in the , but she was referenced a couple of times. Her special lure appeared in Buizel Your Way out of This!, and she appeared in a picture on 's memory wall in the side story episode SS025. Misty only appeared in flashbacks in the . She and Brock made an appearance in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion! during Ash's flashbacks of his and 's friendship. She reappeared in a fantasy in The Dream Continues!. Misty reappeared as a recurring character during the , starting with Alola, Kanto!. Misty and Brock reunited with Ash when he and arrived at the Kanto airport, then compared Kantonian and Alolan Pokémon with the class at Professor Oak's lab. Later, Misty and the rest of the group worked together to defeat , who Misty was angry to find were still up to their old tactics of stealing Pokémon. Afterwards, the group had a party and learned from that the class had plans to head to Cerulean City for a Gym battle. In When Regions Collide!, the group arrived at Cerulean City, where Misty and Brock assisted Professor Kukui's lecture on the mechanics of Gym battles and the Pokémon League. Misty defeated and in a Multi Battle, but she and her Mega lost against Ash and his . She and Brock then bade Ash and his classmates farewell and accepted Ash's offer to visit Alola sometime in the future. In Alola, Alola!, Misty and Brock visited Ash and his classmates in Alola after Lana invited them. She also explained that her sisters took charge, and implied that Cerulean Gym was facing enough challengers that she simply needed a break. Whilst Brock remained at the Pokémon Center, Misty accompanied Ash and the others to Treasure Island, where they enjoyed Mantine Surfing and playing with the Pokémon before the villainous obstacle Team Rocket trio attempted to steal the . However, with the help of Gyarados and several Z-Moves, she and the others managed to blast Team Rocket off, foiling their every plan. In Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone!, Misty accompanied Ash, his classmates, and Brock to Akala Island where they visited Paniola Ranch and later met Island Kahuna Olivia. At the end of the episode, Brock and Misty left Alola to return to Kanto, although not before expressing interest in visiting Alola again. Misty will reappear in M22. Misty also made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of I Choose You!. Character Misty is a girl who can be sweet and optimistic at times, but she is best known for her vocal frustrations and seething anger. Misty also tended to get very angry whenever got their party lost, especially in forests. She is very extreme in most of her moods, and she abruptly switches between her emotions. However, as time went on, Misty mellowed and her hyperactive personality was reduced significantly by the end of the original series. She is also picky, sensitive, nosy and grumpy about love. There are many episodes where she is seen getting along with the younger siblings of the family, namely Mikey, Sakura, and Max. This stems from the fact that she understands what it's like to be the youngest because she has three older sisters. Her goals are not as clear as those of the other main characters, but her main interest is in aim of becoming Water Pokémon Master. Misty aggressively defends the Water-type against critics as seen in The School of Hard Knocks and when she first met enthusiast Macy. She considers all members of the Water-type to be "cute", though her positive opinion on in Tentacool and Tentacruel divided Ash and . Fishing is one of her hobbies, and she even has a , which she designed to look like herself. In The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!, she sent one to Ash as a gift. Sometime before she left for Kanto at the end of Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone!, Misty gave Lana another one as thanks for inviting her and Brock to visit Alola. Misty's battle style was first showcased in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, where she challenged Ash. She had her dive into the water to wash off 's status-inducing moves. Misty has developed a more rounded battle strategy since becoming the full-time Cerulean Gym Leader, mirroring many of Ash's own methods. During the , Misty was shown to become increasingly confident and focused on her role as the Cerulean Gym Leader. Cerulean Blues saw her overcome her fear and help calm a raging which now serves as her one of her main Pokémon, while Misty learned about the Gym Badge-making process and began to appreciate her role in The Blue Badge of Courage. She continues to improve her Pokémon as seen with 's mastery of and her 's strong defenses make for a tireless battle. The one Pokémon type that Misty cannot stand are s, as shown in Ash Catches a Pokémon! and more recently in Alola, Alola!. The only Bug-type Pokémon Misty is not afraid of are the kinds that she deems "cute" or "pretty", like and , some belonging to her friends, like Tracey's Venonat, or ones that don't look like bugs, such as . However, Bug Pokémon are only one of three things Misty strongly dislikes, the other two being and . Pokémon Either through the tradition of her family's Gym or merely her love of them, Misty prefers to train Pokémon. She usually bases her choice of Pokémon to train by looks, preferring Pokémon that she thinks of as "cute" over ones that she thinks are "ugly," but is willing to overcome such differences. Her love of Water Pokémon stems from the fact that they are extremely flexible in battle, meaning that they can easily adapt to the opponent, as she stated in Some Like It Hot. Since becoming a Gym Leader, she has overcome her fear of and continues to learn more about caring and battling with Water Pokémon as challengers come to the Cerulean Gym. This is a listing of Misty's Pokémon. Pokémon listed as "on hand" have been seen since her return to the anime in the . On hand At Cerulean Gym She presumably also has access to any other Pokémon at the Gym, such as , Luverin, , due to being the Gym Leader. Released Temporary to participate in the Queen of the Princess Festival contest. In the tournament, he knocked out Jessie's , and . After Jessie assumes that the battle was over, Meowth reminds her that she has Lickitung left. She calls out her newly caught and easily defeats Pikachu.}} to participate in the Queen of the Princess Festival contest. Similar to the other borrowed Pokémon given to Misty, Vulpix gets knocked out by Lickitung as well.}} which lives on Kinnow Island who she mistakes for thinking that her had evolved. He was first seen under Misty's backpack and after Misty had found him she used him in a battle against and her . Psyduck used Confusion on a wave which Golduck rode and was about to crash into Psyduck until appeared and nabbed Marina's Pokémon. He was used with Marina's to get them back and Golduck throws Team Rocket's sub onto the beach. He hits the sub with a Water Gun, and stops 's attack with Disable then slams Arbok to the floor with a Psychic, and eventually send Team Rocket blasting off with a and saves Marina's Pokémon. He was later used in the last part of the battle between Marina and her Starmie, he gets battered with Starmie's and but shatters Starmie's with another Hyper Beam fainting it. Misty tries to recall Golduck but her Psyduck pops out. Golduck then runs off and shows off his skills to a bunch of girls. Golduck's known moves are , , , , , and .}} , and Misty borrowed from Hagatha in order to navigate the haunted forest. It was returned to her sister, Nagatha after they were able to get to the exit. Hoothoot's known moves are and .}} using her special lure for the Seaking Catching Day competition. It weighed 55kg which placed Misty equal first with Andreas. Misty was then chosen the winner with a subsequent Pokémon battle. Under contest rules, the Seaking was released back into the lake. None of Seaking's moves are known.}} Ride Pokémon to get from Melemele Island to Treasure Island. None of Mantine's moves are known.}} alongside Lana in Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! to travel to Akala Island. Dragonair's only known move is .}} Pokémon competitions Misty has competed in the following : * Beach Beauty and Pokémon Costume Contest - N/A (Beauty and the Beach) * Big P Pokémon Race - (The Flame Pokémon-athon!) * Queen of the Princess Festival - Winner (Princess vs. Princess) * Seaking Catching Day - Winner (Hook, Line, and Stinker) * Pokémon Balloon Race - Winner (with and ; tied with Skyler and Tenma; The Big Balloon Blow-Up) * Whirl Cup - Top 8 (The Perfect Match!) * Tour de Alto Mare - Winner (Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=飯塚雅弓 Mayumi Iizuka |en=Rachael Lillis (EP001-AG134, M01-M05) Michele Knotz (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, BW116-present) |ar=مجد ظاظ Majd Zaza |bg=Даринка Митова Darinka Mitova |ca=Carmen Ambrós |zh_cmn=林凱羚 Lín Kǎilíng (EP001-EP103) 龍顯蕙 Lóng Xiǎnhuì (EP104-EP207) 謝佼娟 Xiè Jiǎojuān (EP208-EP259) 林美秀 Lín Měixiù (EP260-present) |hr=Jasna Palić Picukarić Olga Pakalović |cs=Eva Spoustová (EP001-EP209, M01-M04) Jana Páleníčková (SM042-present) |da=Lulu Jacobsen (EP001-EP105, movies) Annevig Schelde Ebbe (EP263-EP273, AG132-AG134) Simone Drechsler (AG044-AG045) |nl=Marlies Somers Unknown voice actor (M05-M07) |fil=Candice Arellano |fi=Kiti Kokkonen (EP001-EP079, EP125-EP136, AG044-AG134, SM042-SM043, M01-M04, Pikachu shorts, MR, MoMP) Outi Alanen (EP117-EP124) Marjut Heikkinen (EP137-EP183) Pauliina Virta (EP263-EP273) Unknown (BW116) Hanna Salonen (M05) |fr_ca=Kim Jalabert |fr_eu=Fanny Roy |de=Angela Wiederhut |el=Μιχαέλα Αντωνίου Mihaela Antoniou |he=עדי בן ישראל Adi Ben Israel נעמה אוזן Na'ama Ozen טליה ברקאי Talia Barkai |hu=Eszter Dudás Ilona Molnar (M04) Dora Berkes (Mewtwo Returns) |is=Vigdís Pálsdóttir (M03) Freydís Kristófersdóttir (M05) |id=Nurhasanah Iskandar (Kanto saga) Wan Leoni Mutiarza (Johto saga, M02-M05) Jane Leisilla Zahara (AG044-AG045) |it=Alessandra Karpoff Benedetta Ponticelli (redub) |ko=지미애 Ji Mi-Ae 이지현 Lee Chi-Hyeon (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) 김현지 Kim Hyeon-Ji (BW116) 여민정 Yeo Minjeong (redubbed M02, M03) |no=Anine Kruse |pl=Iwona Rulewicz |pt_br=Márcia Regina (EP001-BW116, movies, Pikachu shorts, MR, Pokémon Chronicles, MoMP) Natali Pazete (SM042-present) |pt_eu=Helena Montez (EP001-EP128, M01-M04) Unknown voice actress (EP129-EP157) Paula Pais (EP158-EP209) Carla (EP210-EP273, AG044-AG045, Pokémon Chronicles) Isabel Ribas (AG132-AG134) Mariana Polonia (redubbed S02) |ro=Mirela Corbeanu |ru=Татьяна Зиновенко Tatiana Zinovenko (EP001-EP105) Лариса Брохман Larisa Brohman (S07) Ольга Голованова Olga Golovanova (S08) Дарья Фролова (BW116) Василиса Воронина (SM042-SM043) |es_la=Xóchitl Ugarte |es_eu=Miriam Valencia (EP001-BW116) Sandra Villa (SM042-SM043) Pilar Aguado (M03, Mewtwo Returns) |sv=Anna Book (S01-S04, M01-M03) Annica Smedius (S05-S08, M04-M05) Maria Rydberg (EP055) Carla Abrahamsen (BW116) |th=ศันสนีย์ วัฒนานุหม่อมชั้น Sansanee Watthananumomchan |tr=Birtanem Coşkun Candaner Ferda Yalçın Tuncay (M03) Aysun Topar (M05) |vi=Võ Huyền Chi (BW116) Cao Thụy Thanh Hồng |hi=रुचा दिघे (Hungama dub) }} Artwork In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Misty is a main character in the Ash & Pikachu manga, where she is often portrayed as being bad-tempered. She also talks about being ladylike often, and wishes that and would treat her with more respect as a lady. She was revealed to have left the group in Let's Save Pikachu!! sometime before Ash went to Hoenn. Pokémon In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Misty is a recurring character in The Electric Tale of Pikachu, a series based on the Pokémon anime. She first appears in the chapter Pikachu, I See You. She takes a liking to Ash's Pikachu and tells about what it takes to be a professional Pokémon Trainer. Ash steals her bicycle later to rush Pikachu to a Pokémon Center after being injured by a flock of . She travels with Ash for the following chapter, Play Misty For Me, expecting Ash to repay her for her bike. Later in the same chapter, when Ash arrives in Cerulean City, he battles her instead of The Sensational Sisters. Misty awards Ash the when his takes back his from Misty's head. Misty disappears from the manga until Ash and bump into her at the Nomads Independence Day festival in The Human Race and the Pokémon Race. After this, she is a common traveling companion to Ash and Brock, though they still part ways at times, such as when Misty and Duplica search for wild in Pikachu's Excellent Adventure. Pokémon was used in a challenge for Ash to get his hat back. It was defeated when Ash's Butterfree put it to sleep with .}} at Ash after he was constantly staring at her in her swimsuit. None of Shellder's moves are known.}} is Misty's mode of . None of Lapras's moves are known.}} into .}} was seen as a cameo where it was floating in the flood of tears created by Ash.}} was used to rehydrate Ash after he cried too much while Pikachu was gone.}} In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Misty, along with and , make cameo appearances in bonus chapters of the Magical Pokémon Journey manga. In the bonus chapters, Misty and co. have mistakenly wandered into the world Magical Pokémon Journey is set in. The bonus chapters chronicle their attempts to return to their own world (of the ) and their encounters with various aspects of the Magical Pokémon Journey canon which differ from the anime's canon (such as the use of Poké Balls). In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring the anime version of Misty or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=30/132|jpset=Hanada City Gym}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=54/132|jpset=Hanada City Gym}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=56/132|jpset=Hanada City Gym}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=85/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=86/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=90/132|jpset=Hanada City Gym}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=87/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=92/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common|jpset2=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=90/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Water|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=003/018}} |type=Water|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=004/018}} Trivia * Misty is said to be 10 in the animeKids Pocket Books Pocket Monsters (テレビアニメ版 ポケットモンスターまるかじりブック〈3〉 (キッズ・ポケット・ブックス) ), though in The Electric Tale of Pikachu, she is 12 years old. * Not counting temporary Pokémon, Misty is the only female traveling companion of Ash's who has not caught the same Pokémon as another main character. * Misty is the first of Ash's friends to challenge a Gym (albeit an unofficial Gym), since she challenged and tied with the unofficial Johto Water Gym Leader in Just Add Water. * Misty is the first main character to be seen owning a Generation II Pokémon, that Pokémon being . * Only Misty's Japanese name, meaning , references a floral connection shared with her older sisters Daisy, Violet, and Lily. In all other languages, Misty's name references water. * Misty is the first victim of the recurring gag in the anime where Ash's Pikachu shocks a main female character's bike or the character herself at the beginning of each series. * Misty is the female traveling companion to have appeared in the most amount of episodes, with 284 – Dawn is second with 200, May is third with 197, Iris is fourth with 141, and Serena and Bonnie are last with 140. ** Misty is also the female companion who has appeared in person in the most series, with three to her name. * Out of all of Ash's friends, Misty holds the record of having the most Pokémon on hand at the time of her debut and the largest number of Pokémon with unexplained origins, with three each. ** Misty is also tied with for the record of having the most Pokémon under her ownership out of all of Ash's friends. * Out of all of Ash's friends who have returned to the series, after their departure, Misty is the only one who has had new team additions on her return (not counting evolutions). * Both Misty and Jessie were voiced by Rachael Lillis and then switched at to Michele Knotz when the 4Kids dub ended in 2006. * Former director and storyboard artist of the Pokémon anime, Masamitsu Hidaka, stated in an interview that Misty will not return as a main character in future seasons, but she will continue to make guest appearances like she has in the past. He compared it to how came back for the Wallace Cup in the , but said since Pokémon Contests "aren't really her thing", it would be for something else like a battle. * According to Pocket Monsters: The Animation, Misty's parents abandoned their children and the Cerulean Gym due to the harsh regulations for Gym duties, thus forcing her and her sisters to run the Cerulean Gym until she left at 10 years old. * Of all of Ash's friends who have returned after their series more than once, Misty is the only one to have changed from her original outfit and go back to using it again. Misty returned to wearing her outfit in Alola, Kanto!, after changing into a different outfit from The Princess and the Togepi onward. Names References Related articles * Misty * External links * Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Ash's friends Category:Anime running gags Category:Manga characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters de:Misty (Animecharakter) es:Misty (anime) fr:Ondine (dessin animé) it:Misty (anime) ja:カスミ (アニメ) zh:小霞（動畫）